Beer Truths
by Vanille Strawberry
Summary: How in the name of Tui had her brother talked her into this? One-shot based on my Avatar: School Days, story.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. I own a laptop!**

This was spawned after my Avatar: School Days, story. Hope you enjoy!

Beer Truths

Oh the humiliation that the poor seventeen year old was experiencing right now. Her blind friends arm hung over her shoulders, as Katara tried to lead the group of stoned teenagers back home. How in the name of Tui had her brother talked her into this?

The twins were falling over each other, their speech varying between their three native languages making understanding them clearly impossible. Vivian cackled merrily brandishing a fork she had produced from her pocket and holding it up to her sisters nose like a weapon.

As for the males of the group, her dear brother and Aang had erupted into an old Irish drinking song about a girl with beer-bottle eyes. Katara could only groan as they repeated the same verse over and over, obviously too drunk to remember the whole ballad.

Spirits they were in trouble.

Not only would Toph's parents have a heart attack upon seeing their only daughter intoxicated, but seeing her in the company of, what they had dubbed 'neighbourhood vandals', could bring them quite close to a breakdown.

Katara cringed remembering her own father awaiting their return back home. Oh the joy.

They were coming back from one of Vanille's friend's party. Laura Barnett, an eccentric sixteen year old girl who's idea of a real shindig was overlooking the fact that her brother had spiked the punch. It was with shuffling feet and a bright blush that Laura had shown them out, not before retrieving the lamp-shade that Sokka had placed over his head.

Katara tried walking a little faster, to salvage some of their limited time to get home. This only caused Toph to wobble uncertainly on her feet. The rest were far in front wreaking havoc on the unsuspecting late-night walkers. Katara was sure she had seen Vanille shriek and try to pounce on a passer-by

Spotting a taxi parked at the side of the road, the seventeen year old prepared to make a beeline for it before remembering that they sported no money on their persons. Muttering curses under her breath she looked at the blind girl who had stated to giggle furiously.

"You said fuck!" she squealed her face scrunching up like she had tasted something bitter.

Rolling her eyes Katara let out a grateful sigh glancing at her brothers small 'Punto' car. She pushed each person into the back, made sure they were buckled in and began to sit into the drivers seat before noticing someone had beaten her to it.

Aang looked up at her with wide grey eyes and a toothy smile. "Hi 'tara!"

"Hey Aang. Do you mind sitting somewhere else? I've got to drive everyone home."

"No." he said firmly, though his voice wavered. "Y-you, gotsa go 'n' sleep 'tara. I'll drove you 'n' everyone 'ome."

"You mean '_drive'_." she corrected already in the process of extracting him from the seat. He didn't put up a fight but continued talking about the matter.

"Yeah! You tired…'m' fine."

Katara let out a slow breath, "No your not Aang. Your drunk and I'm not." she argued.

Aang pondered this for a moment. Finally he looked back up to her and said;

"I'll l-l-eave you drive. If you's say you's 'ove me."

"You want me to say 'I love you'?" Katara asked incredulously quite aware of her face turning a deep shade of crimson. Aang nodded hopefully.

A few moments in silence passed between them, only the passed out teens in the back grunting in their sleep brought Katara back to her senses, though now they seemed foggier then she remembered.

"I love you Aang." she murmured softly.

This seemed enough for the young man and he clambered into the passenger seat, fastening his seat belt. Elated and dazed Katara fumbled with the car keys turning them into the ignition.

"I 'ove you too, 'tara." Aang slurred.

Then suddenly the prospect of getting punished by her father, or screamed at by the twins parents and Toph's parents seemed less foreboding.

Because alcohol made anyone under it's influence tell the truth.


End file.
